A Painful Way To Live
by GlaudioseGoddess
Summary: Ann Estela is deaf and is being adopted by Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, a few years after BD. Is going to have Ed/B Ro/Em J/A Ja/Re Ca/Es. summary sucks. Rated T for LOVE and kisses and Violence.
1. Waking to Blond hair

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Post breaking dawn

I couldn't run fast enough to get away from the psycho following was on me before I could do punched my gut, and kicked my head so hard it bled. Then I blacked out from the pain my attacker inflicted.

* * *

I woke in a hospital. Pain surged through each of my arms and legs. My head was throbbing, spinning, and I was seeing things. My mouth never moved to call to someone, because I was mute and deaf. I didn't have a bad life but, when it came to the deaf house, I was hopeless. I never learned to even say my name aloud yet. Ann Estela was my name and I was practicing to say it a loud but, whenever I would say it to someone they would miss understand.

I didn't move. Someone tall and pale came in my white room.

"How are you feeling?" he mouthed something I couldn't understand I couldn't even hear my own heart beet, or breath.

The man realized I was deaf and nodded and turned back to the door, and shut it lightly behind him.

A few minutes later the man came back in with a young couple.

Had they found me and wanted to adopt me?

The young couple stared at me with concerned, but loving eyes. They seemed as if they already knew me, and were seeing me for the first time in a long time.

They were talking to each other when I came to full consciousness.

I didn't hear this but, you can: "I think you should do it, Carlisle. She looks like she needs to live," the woman looked at the tall blond man with hope. He shook his head.

"She's 15! I think you should at least be over 16 to become one of us, Rosalie. What do you think, Emmett?" Carlisle turned to the other man that was really buff, and his eyes were golden just like the other two.

"I think, well… I want to have a child and I think Rosalie wants one too but, should we really change her? I mean, we could just adopt her and tell her what we are, and she'll be fine until she really can't live in the state she's in now. She doesn't look like she'll live more than a year." He said, sadly dropping his eyes from me and looking at the floor.

"He has a point…" Rosalie mumbled, "We can't let her suffer. She's too young to die, though… this girl shouldn't be without a family, she needs us, Carlisle!" Rosalie pleaded.

Carlisle still just shook his head.

"If we change her, she's going to be 15 forever." Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, never matriculating? That would be a pain." Emmett nodded.

"But what about _her_! She's only 15, and she's _dying_! I can't look at her with out feeling like I have to bite her _right now_." Rosalie put her head in her hands, and Emmett put his arm around her.

"Rosalie….I think your probably right, she shouldn't have to live like this, what do you want to do about it, Carlisle?" Emmett looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Fine. But, I think I should bring her to our house first." Carlisle said.

"Sure, but, what about the nurses?" Emmett asked.

"I'll take care of them. Now, let's go," Carlisle walked over to me and picked me up bride groom stile. I tilted my head back to look at his face. He was absolutely the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He was so cold though. His arms curled around my feverish body. I was starting to lose consciousness slowly slipping away.

"I'll tell them she died." Carlisle said. Everything went black as I stared into Carlisle's eyes.

I started to wake as I realize I was in a car. My head was laying on a woman's lap. so I opened my eyes and tried to speak.

Nothing came out of my mouth.

She looked at me like she was trying not to cry and her ice cold hand was on my head and caressed my forehead with her thumb. It felt soothing so I lay there and fell back to sleep again. I didn't know who the people were but they sure were very nice and I felt safe and peaceful with them. Was she my new mom? I thought about it for awhile she looked a lot like the doctor. Same blonde hair and gold eyes. Maybe that was her brother or something. He was way too young to be her father, or was he?

Someone was patting my arm when I woke next. It was a little girl. She looked about ten years old and she had long bronze curls to her waist and big chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was warm and soft had color but still a bit pale.

She was looking at me funny. Was it a "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" look or "Hi how are you what's your name?" look, I wasn't sure. Someone walked in the room and looked like the kids mother and she picked her up and waved to me. Then she did something I didn't expect from a common person. She sigh language to me.

She pointed to herself and spelled in sign language "Bella." Then she pointed to the girl in her arms and signed, "Nessie." I lifted my arm to find that it had a cast on it and two of my figures had braces. I tried the other arm. A cast as well but no braces. I pointed to myself and signed "Ann Estela." then I signed that I was fifteen and I asked why was I here. She froze and put Nessie down and said something and Nessie ran out the door.

She signed, "My sister adopted you,"

I was adopted!!! My mother must be that blond lady.

I asked her my mothers name.

"Rosalie," Bella smiled at me and sat down on a white rocking chair a couple of feet of from the bed.

"How old are you?" I signed to her.

"20," Bella signed.

"Nessie?"

"8," I watched as her chest lifted in a deep breath and she closed her eyes and laid her head back in her chair.

She looked at peace there. I stared at her for a long time, until I fell asleep again.


	2. Teenage Nightmares

Chapter 2, Teen nightmares.

* * *

_ I watched as her chest lifted in a deep breath and she closed her eyes and laid her head back in her chair. _

_ She looked at peace there. I stared at her for a long time, until I fell asleep again. _

A vibration on the bed told me someone was there.

I opened my eyes to see Nessie on the end of my bed. I relaxed a back into my pillow. What I saw next startled me greatly.

I saw my mom, Rosalie looking at me from the rocking chair.

I turned my body to see her. OW... That hurt. I looked back on myself.

My left arm's cast was off and I saw a few stitches that brought with them the memory of my attack.

I blocked it out. I wiggled my toes instead. They worked. I tried moving my leg. It hurt but worked. I used the other leg. I could bend it just fine.

I looked at Rosalie again. She looked tired. There was something odd about her that I couldn't place for a moment. Then it came to me. She was only 18 or 19. She was at least only 2-4 years older than me, how could she have adopted me? She only seemed old enough to be my sister not my mother! Crazy thing to find out when you've just been adopted right?

Someone tapped my shoulder I looked over to see an adolescent teen, about 17, smiling at me. He had bronze hair just like Nessie was he her father?! GROSS! Well I guess it could work but, really? Okay, I'm over reacting, he's got to be Nessie's brother, that wouldn't work. Maybe her uncle? Oh whatever.

He was looking at me, just looking at me, and seemed to respond to my thoughts.

Odd, and I thought I had problems.

I waved to him and blanked my mind.

He waved back. I didn't think a word. Then I signed to him in my head  
Imagening each movement that I knew, picturing it perfectly in my head.

He signed "I'm Edward, I am Nessie's father."

That was a bit disturbing and I didn't think about it but, he seemed happy, so I'll let it go.

"Hi, Ed." I signed and signed my name to him.

"I came up here to tell you to stand up and stretch a bit," He signed. then put Nessie down and held out his hand to help me up.


	3. Pain and Love fests

_"I came up here to tell you to stand up and stretch a bit," He signed. Then he put Nessie down and held out his hand to help me up._

I signed back, "I'm not sure I can stand, my left leg hurts," I winced when I turned to him. "and my hip," I added. And my rib's, I thought,

He called over the bed to Rosalie and asked her to help me up.

I signed to them, "Why?" They didn't answer, they only beckoned to me to move forward and out of the comfy white bed. I didn't want to move at all.

Rosalie put her arm around my back and pushed me up.

OW.

I felt my throat constrict as a made a noise, in other words, I screamed in pain.

Edward rushed to my aid. His hand on my upper back and neck to keep me up. He was freezing. My spine shivered which made me scream again. I think my back was broken, or even my rib's I had no idea. And better yet, it might be my collar bone that was broken, I wasn't sure, it was much too painful to tell.

The doctor from the hospital that I saw, came rushing in the room.

He said something to Edward I didn't hear. "What is it?" He said.

Edward signed to me that this was his and Rosalie's father, Carlisle.

A tear trickled down my cheek. I closed my eyes. I felt Edward try to lift me again, and two other sets of cold hands on me.

One, cold pair of hands just held my right hand, the other two helped Edward move me.

They moved me, and I gasped in one painful breath and everything went black, for the fourth or fifth time.

*Edwards point of view* (**A/N Sorry, but, Ann Estela's unconscious so how am I going to tell the story?)**

I moved Ann Estela back to the bed making sure her back was straight.

Carlisle and I could tell that 1 to 4 of her vertebrae could be fractured or broken, but we weren't sure witch vertebrae.

She closed her eyes and gasped in pain and then her head went limp. Her heart rate dropped... and her breathing became very shallow and slow.

_uh-oh . _Carlisle thought.

"Alice, Jasper!" I called out the door, they flashed in.

"Yes?" Jasper asked, what he thought was, "Come'on Ed, we were in such a good mood, if you know what I mean." Yuck, I thought as I read his mind, I blocked out him and concentrated on Ann Estela.

"Carlisle what are we gonna do?" I asked. Rosalie answered instead.

"I want to change her, if we don't it's going to be a long time before she heals completely. She will suffer." Rosalie was picturing Ann in a wheelchair not being able to communicate with us easily, and having to be pushed around by people because her back would be useless to her, making her arms powerless and her legs and weight to much for her to carry, it was a pitiful sight Rosalie pictured and I could tell she really cared.

Rosalie was sobbing dry tears into Emmett's chest as he rubbed her back sympathetically, and gave me a mean look and thought, "Heartless, selfish thing to do to a child."

I didn't freak out over his thoughts, I understood. It was Heartless and selfish of me to not change her, but, it wasn't in Ann Estela's case.

She wasn't dying so if we changed her she would be 15 her whole life.

She did look about 17 like most girls that are mature, but, it would be very sad for her to have to wake up all the sudden and have hearing and be in no pain, and have a great thirst for blood.

Then, I thought of something... Bella was at my side clinging to my arm with Nessie against her chest.

"What is it Ed?" she opened her shield to ask me.

"When she wakes up, we could explain to her all about us, and then, when we change her?" I suggested to the family.

"I'm not sure, Edward but, it is a good plan. It gives her time to process. We could wait till she wakes, then let her relax of a day, the next day we tell her about us, then we let her process it for a night or two, then when she's a sleep we give her morphine and change her, suggestions?" Carlisle looked to the family for other things and comments questions etc.

Alice spoke up. "If we change her that night, she will feel betrayed by us, we must wait till morning to prepare her for the change, I just saw it." Alice finished smugly.

Jasper was cuddling Alice with his forehead as he held her in his arms. It was normal to see them do this and their thoughts weren't that horrid for me to read so there was no need for either Carlisle of I to say "No PDA in the presence of Nessie!"

Rosalie said something next. "I'm okay with what your saying and I agree with Alice also. And I would like be there when she's changed," Her composure failed and she bent back into Emmett for moral and mental support.

Bella put Nessie down and said for her to go see Jake. Nessie smiled at the name Jake but then it dropped and Nessie said, "But, I want to stay and see what happens. It's like watching Moonlight!" (Even though she looks about ten, she has the brain of a fifteen year old girl,)

**(A/N Nessie knows that Jakes her other half but Edward doesn't allow them to be romantic 'smoochie')**

"Please Renesme!" Bella said.

"Fine..." Nessie waddled off , her curls swinging about her.

Bella looked up at me and smile, it lit my day right there, my night was a little different....

I smiled back at her while the family talked the stuff over. I would find out latter because right now, I was walked out of the white house holding my wifes hand and walking in to the woods toward the house that Esme gave us smiling the whole way.

*Jacob's point of view* **(A/N I know I told you the story was about Ann Estela but, I want to have some fun, heeeheee)**

I was waiting for Renesme outside when Bella and Edward speedily walked out the door not even smelling or looking at me made out and then ran to their house to have 'alone time' wonder what that could be!

Well whatever, Edwards too preoccupied to even notice me, that could be good I guess.

Nessie walked out of the house, and smiled when she saw me, It was an angelic smile that I was aching to see again, even though she snuck out last night and slept next to me in the meadow that used to be Bells and Edwards, that me and Nessie were using now.

Nessie never kissed me, but she cuddled me, she was more of a very special kid than a lover yet, but, I knew how old her brain was compared to her body, so it was easier to be around when she wasn't immature, like some 3 year olds I know.

**(A/N yeah, Nessie is three but she looks ten and she has the brain of a fifteen year old, confusing but )**

Nessie ran after me and gave me a crushing hug.

"I missed you," she said. then she jumped into my arms and for the first time, she gave me a little kiss.

* * *

ooh-la-la! Everybody is so happy, and Ann Estela is on the verge of being a vampire, and what is Jacob and Nessie going to do with themselves now that they are going to be kissing without parental permission? I have no clue. Please R&R!

-Glaudiose Goddess


End file.
